


Regret

by orphan_account



Series: One-word Super Sentai couples prompts [1]
Category: Super Sentai Series, 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tooma knew that for Aya, he'd do it all over again in a Heartbeat.First part of a short drabble series I'm starting featuring many a different Super Sentai couples all based on one-word prompts.





	Regret

For a long time Tooma wrestled with the guilt over what happened to Aya. She was his everything and loosing her caused him an insurmountable amount of pain. Tooma struggled to live with it, this dull ache present in his chest every time he drew breath. It was almost too much to bear.

                But that changed when Kogure appeared, offering him a chance to get his Aya back alongside two others. People like him, who would find a way no matter the cost to themselves to bring their loved ones back.  And somehow slowly but surely, they built themselves a little pseudo family, a family brought together by the same pain and a common goal.

                So now as Tooma held Aya in his arms once more and watched with stoic fondness as Kairi and Umika- his family reunited with their own loved ones, a feeling of brotherly pride welled up inside him. Leaning down to tenderly kiss Aya’s forehead Tooma knew their struggle was worth it and that he’d do it all over again in a heartbeat, for Aya he’d do anything.

                Later that night as they lay in bed together Aya would ask him if he regretted his time as a Lupinranger, defying the law for her, just to save her. Tooma would chuckle lowly, draw her into his arms and murmur.

“How could I? I would go to the ends of the earth for you Aya. Anything I’d do for comes with no regrets. How could it when you mean everything to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Feel free to comment and Kudos, I love hearing your feedback!!


End file.
